Tutoría de Pokeespectaculos/Germán/Archivo 2: Tarea Nº2
¡Segunda Tarea! Bien chicos, a pesar de que no les fue taaan bien en la tarea anterior, pasaremos a trabajar con diálogos entre personas o personajes; más adelante reforzaremos narración nuevamente. Esta vez tendrán que imaginarse que se encuentran con uno de sus OC -en caso de no tener un OC, pues, es momento para crearse uno-; ya sea en un sueño, en un "viaje", como quieran ustedes. Traten de enfocarse en los diálogos y no lo narrativo, ya que es lo que les calificaré esta vez. ¡Buena Suerte! Tarea de Stan Stalin reposaba tranquilo en una cama de blancas y sedosas sábanas cuando de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par y a su cabeza llegaron dolores semejantes a los de 10 cuchillas penetrando el cráneo. ¿Qué era todo eso? — ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?—se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba detenidamente todo a su alrededor, al lado en su mesita de noche reposaba una planta de bambú, no era común verla por esos lugares. — ¿Estás bien?—susurró una voz lejana; aquel tono de su voz hizo que Stalin se estremeciera, a pesar de ser la primera vez que la oía no podía evitar pensar que ya conocía a quién hablaba. — ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Stalin incorporándose con brusquedad; esto provocó un intenso dolor en su costado—¡Auch! — ¡Debes permanecer acostado!—dijo el otro sujeto acercándose, entonces pudo observarlo con claridad, Alto y ojos grises deslumbrantes como la plata, no podía evitar notar el parecido que tenían entre ambos. — ¿Quién eres tú?—repitió Stalin asustándose más. —Mi nombre es Stan—dijo él detenidamente mientras tomaba asiento, el muchacho se quedó observándolo por un instante y luego apartó la mirada. — ¿Qué ha pasado? —Te has accidentado. — ¿Un accidente? —Así es...El doctor dijo que el jueves te daría de alta. — ¿Qué día es hoy?—preguntó Stalin sintiéndose realmente desubicado, podría plantearse por qué demonios un personaje de su creación estaba hablando con él, pero ahora aquel hecho era lo que menos le interesaba, deseaba conocer qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió, pues lo último que recordaba era haber salido de su casa a toda prisa para revelar unas fotos. —Estamos Martes—dijo Stan apartando un mechón de su frente. — ¿Cómo has logrado salir?—preguntó Stalin. — ¿Salir de dónde? —De mi mente. — ¿De tu mente?—Stan rió disimuladamente—¿A qué te refieres? —Pues que eres, ¿Cómo decirlo? Exactamente igual, o al menos muy parecido a un personaje que yo creé hace mucho para una novela mía. —Entonces sí lo soy—dijo él sonriendo, sin embargo sus palabras se cortaron ahí. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Estoy cuidándote hasta que llegue Mamá—recitó en tono serio. — ¿Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí verdad?—dijo Stalin. —Y tú todo sobre mí—respondió Stan. — ¿Entonces cómo es que he llegado hasta este lugar? —No debo decir esto, creo que alguna vez todos llegarán a saberlo, pero ¿Crees en Dios? — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Sólo responde ¿Crees en él? Y no trates de mentir porque sé la respuesta. —Pues sí, algo así... —Él existe, pero no es como todos aquí lo imaginan, ni siquiera se acerca, no se trata de una deidad que vigila el mundo, de hecho no es completamente un Dios, es alguien o algo que se encarga de ver que todo siga un ritmo, se llama Destino. — ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —Pues que el destino me envió para hacerte recapacitar Stalin—dijo Stan mientras observaba como las sombras del exterior formaban extrañas figuras en las ventanas—Tu hubieras muerto en ese accidente, pero el destino deliberadamente ha decidido lo contrario, te necesita para otra tarea muy especial. —Espera ¿Cómo sé que no eres un simple loco que aprendió a...? — ¡Escúchame!—intervino él— ¿Lo ves? Ya comienzas a dudar. —Pero es que... —Es que nada, Si quieres saberlo...yo salí de tu cuaderno de dibujo, si quieres revísalo—dijo él lanzando un desgastado cuaderno viejo de amarillas hojas que sacó del cajón superior de la mesita de noche, su olor le trajo nostalgias. Comenzó a revisar hoja por hoja cada uno de sus antiguos escritos, dibujos y manuscritos, recordaba perfectamente la página en la que había dibujado a Stan, la 14, así que esperó pacientemente hasta llegar a ésta, cuando vio lo que estaba ahí no hubo más duda entonces. — ¿Lo ves? —Te creo entonces....¿Qué es esa tarea? —El destino quiere que salves a gente sin esperanza, dándole la experiencia que estás viviendo ahora. — ¿Experiencia? —La de haber sobrevivido a la muerte, ¡Hay mucha gente allá afuera que está resignada a la depresión y al borde de matarse ellos mismos, sólo porque no tienen la motivación suficiente! ¡Como la que está al frente tuyo! —Pero entonces deberías ir tú, yo te creé para que fueras optimista...No yo, yo no soy el que logró tantas cosas como tú... ¡Yo no gané la liga Pokémon como tú! —Es verdad, no lo has hecho... —Lo sabía, entonces estás hablando con la persona incorrecta. —Pero lo que hiciste fue crearme... ¡Todo lo que soy yo eres tú! ¿No te das cuenta? Todos los potenciales que me otorgaste aquella mañana tras los árboles de cerezo son aquellos que tienes escondidos y que tienes miedo de mostrar a los demás. — ¿Es por eso que has salido de mi cuaderno? —Es la única razón—afirmó él. ¿Era aquello verdad? No podía dejar de pensar en aquello, e incluso hasta después que Stan desapareciera en medio de la espesa niebla su mente aún rodeaba el tema. ¡Sí, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le habían pedido! — ¿Y si otros personajes de mi creación también salieran?—se preguntó a si mismo antes de despertar. Sí, despertaba...¡Todo había sido un sueño! Abrió los ojos de par en par y cayó en cuenta que la noche lo había inundado, lentamente encendió la lámpara de mesa y comenzó a rebuscar entre las páginas de su cuaderno. ¡Pagina 14, El dibujo de Stan seguía en blanco! Nota Final: Perdón si me ha salido demasiado largo D: Espero que esté bien :3 Nota: 8,5'' ''Penalización por faltas ortográficas:' 0,5 (Página) ''Observaciones: Te seré sincero, no tenía nada malo para decirte pero luego de releer y recibir un poco de ayuda, hallé algunas fallas pequeñas. Tal vez la última oracion exclamativa quedó media suelta en la nada; La puntuación está bien, pero podría ser un poco mejor en ciertas partes -el primer párrafo, por ejemplo, fue algo rápido y sin pausas de por medio-. Escribes muy bien los diálogos, no los cargas de información ni reiteras "dijo" "dije", no los cargas escribiendo algo luego de lo que hayan dicho; de todos modos, tienes cosas que mejorar''. ¡Está muy bien igual! Tarea de Zafi Tome un poco de mi tasa de té mientras miraba fijamente a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa -Por que me miras así?- Dijo aquella mientras dejaba salir algunas carcajadas '' -Solo te estoy mirando..y por cierto aun no me dices que quieres- ''Respondí con un tono de ironía. '' -Que no puedo visitar a una amiga?- ''Me dijo con una sonrisa algo molesta. '' -Repito,que quieres?- ''Dije mientras tomaba mas de mi té. '' -Quiero a tu Mismagius- ''"Hasta que al fin respondió" pensaba. '' -Para que quieres a Tenebra?- ''Respondí con un pequeño tono de inseguridad. -Que te interesa?- Típica respuesta de un arrogante. -No dejare que te lleves a Tenebra,ahora por favor vete de mi castillo- Ojala pero se que no sera así. '' -Lo de si me la llevo no es una pregunta,es una orden- ''Empece a temblar, después de todo..ya sabia de lo que era capaz. '' -NO- ''Eso le manifesté pero no le importo. La lengua de aquella se volvió mas larga,se acercaba a mi. -Q..que haces!?- Su lengua me lamió la mejilla,estaba algo aterrada e incomoda. -Dame a la Mismagius y tal vez no te mate hoy- No quería morir pero tampoco darle a mi querida Tenebra. -No hay necesidad de una muerte- Dije esas palabras con miedo,mucho miedo. '' -Me aburres,querida- ''Los dientes de aquella se volvieron colmillos. -Por favor!- Suplicaba,yo era débil frente a ella. -Solo dame lo que quiero y estarás tranquila,querida- Aquella hablaba con un tono de mucha seguridad. -De que servirá? volverás con la intención de quitarme algo mas- Siempre venia..Aquella era codiciosa en otras palabras,lo quería todo y tenia la capacidad de conseguir lo que quería sea lo que sea. -Que decides!?- Aquella ya no tenia paciencia. -Supongo que no tengo otra opción- Baje la cabeza,estaba muy apenada y tenia miedo. -Buena respuesta- Declaro ella después de una de sus sonrisas burlonas. Empece a silbar hasta que Tenebra entro a la habitación. -Ya tengo lo que quería,ya me voy,querida- Parpadee. Ya no estaba. Ni aquella ni Tenebra. Por dentro..tenia un vasto rencor. Pero simplemente seguí tomando de mi té. ƒιη~ ''Nota: -2'' ''Penalización por faltas ortográficas: -7 (Tomé, Taza, Por qué, Aún, Qué, Más, Dejaré, Ojalá, Empecé, Tenía, Venía, Bajé, Declaró, Empecé)'' ''Observaciones: Sinceramente perdiste toda la nota por falta de tildes, debes cuidar más eso ya que son importantes en la pronunciación a la hora de leer y el lector puede confundirse acciones y tiempos. Reiteraste mucho "Dije" y "Dijo", debes usar sinónimos en las emisores y receptores que indiquen quien es quien. Fué algo confuso de leer, ¿Quién era la persona con la que hablabas? ¿Por qué se le estiraba la lengua?¿Qué era capaz de hacer esa criatura? Todas esas preguntas deberían responderse en el texto, el lector se las genera pero no se le contestan ¿Entiendes?. '' Tarea de Naxo Hoy era un día de otoño, como mi ciudad era fría, había nieve y las calles estaban casi totalmente congeladas. Estaba caminando por las calles cuando de pronto me resbale y caí por una calle muy inclinada y larga. Hasta que llegue al final de la calle, quede tirado en la calle. - Urgh... eso dolió...- Habia dicho, despues de haber caido de tan larga e inclinada calle. De pronto, un chico de cabello largo y de color entre Blanco y gris, pantalones largos cafe, chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra y ojos rojos. Se acerco a mi y estrecho su mano. - ¡Dejame ayudarte!- Dijo el, mientras daba una sonrisa como de persona amable y educada, Me ayudo a pararme para que no pasara otro accidente. Despues de pararme, le dije: - Gracias, pero podía levantarme solo- Con voz de soberbía respondí. - si como no, ¿como te llamas?. - Ignacio Neira,-Con voz dudosa pregunté- ¿y tu?. - Ignacio Thuendale, mismo nombre, ¿eh?- Respondío mientras se reía un poco por aquel coincidencia. - Solo es una coincidencia- Dije mientras me tapaba la boca con la bufanda por el frío. - Wow, te escuchas como un amargado. - Caí por una calle larga e inclinada, es algo obvio- Respondíseriamente. - Claaaro, ¿bueno, quieres venir a mi casa un rato?, ¿o te quedaras aquímientras peligras de otra caida?- Me pregunto, con la misma risa de antes. - ... ok, igual hace mucho frío. Fuimos hacia una casa 5 calles despues. La casa era de 2 pisos, color azul, y techo blanco por la nieve que había. Entramos y no había nadie. - Parece que mis Padres no estan, bueno, subamos- Me dijo mientras subía las escaleras. - ok. Empecé a subir las escaleras, hasta que llegue al 2º piso y me fui a la habitación en la que estaba. - Bueno, ¿que quieres jugar?- Dijo mientras abría una maleta llenos de juegos - ¿mmmm... que tal ese de ahí?- apunte a uno de los juegos que decía "The House of the Dead 3". - Seguro? mira que es un buen juego, pero te deja con algunas pesadillas- respondió a la pregunta que hice. - No importa, si dices que es divertido, con eso me quedo. Estuvimos 1 hora jugando, nos divertiamos mucho. Nunca había tenido un amigo como ese. Nos aburrimos de Jugar, así que salimos al jardín, que estaba más llena de nieve que las de otra casas. - ¿Que tal una guerra de nieve?- Decía mientras formaba una Bola de nieve. - ¡Claro!. Nos Divertimos demasiado, primero lo veía como solo un chico que quería hacer solo una buena acción, pero después lo vi como un chico que quiere ser mi amigo. Me puse contento por tener un amigo así. De pronto se hizo de noche, y la hora de irse llegaba. - Se hizo de noche..., debo irme, o si no mis padre se van a desesperar y pueden pensar cualquier cosa- dije, desilusionado por tener que irme. - Ok, ¡espero que te hubieras divertido!- Dijo con una Sonrisa. - Si... ¡espero volver a verte!- Estreche mi mano, para despedirme. - Espero volver a verte, amigo- Se despidio de la misma forma. Salí de la casa, felíz por tener un gran amigo. Cuando llegue a mi casa y me fuí a mi habitación, prendí la PC y dije: - Hoy fue un gran día, porque conseguí a mi mejor amigo...- Mencione, muy felíz por lo paso ese día. Disculpa Ger si lo hice tan tarde, es que no me llegaba la inspiración de como empezar D:U. Archivo:Rin icon.gifLa triste Historia... Proof of life y Soundless voice... Archivo:Len icon.gif 15:46 2 jun 2012 (UTC) ''Nota: -4,5'' ''Penalización por faltas ortográficas: -10,5 (Resbalé, Llegué, Quedé, Después, Caído, Acercó, Estrechó, Él, Déjame, Ayudó, Soberbia, Cómo, Tú, Respondió, Quedarás, Están, Qué, Apunté, Feliz, Llegué, Mencioné)'' ''Observaciones: Sinceramente, no me gustó para nada. Hay errores de escritura temporal, algunas palabras cambian los tiempos de la historia y eso es molesto de leer. Perdiste mucha nota por los tildes, son una parte importante también en el marcar del tiempo y acciones. Algunas cosas las reiteraste en varias partes y eso es por distracción total; Si haces un trabajo intenta hacerlo tranquilo y bien hecho, o no tendrás buenos resultados. Ah otra cosa, cuando te encuentras con tu otro personaje, está mal como lo describes; No creo que cuando te das de frente con un desconocido empiezes a decir toda la descripción cual lista de compras, si escribes en primera persona debes cambiar eso.'' Tarea de Marce Era un día soleado, caminaba entre las hierbas altas y verdes junto con mi hermosa buneary, de repente, un sonido fuere y extraño me impactó; Ese sonido venía detrás de los árboles frondosos, camine hacía ellos, era una joven de cabello castaño que brillaba y lucia con los rayos del sol, aparentaba tener unos 11 o 12 años,como yo, se vestía con un una blusa de tejidos color rosa con amarillo,una mini falda morada y unas botas rosas relucientes, no parecía muy amigable. Ella y su oshawott entrenaban, de ahí provenía ese ruido impactante. Yo tímidamente me acerque, y le hable -Hola- Dije yo con timidez -Asha!- Exclamo el pequeño oshawott de la entrenadora -Hola, me llamo Marcela A. Purpleson, mucho gusto- Me dijo con voz amable -Ah.. También me llamo Marcela- Exclamé -¿Y tu que eres?- Me preguntó -Emmm ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunté, pues no sabía a lo se refería -¿No sabes? ¿Entrenadora, Cordinadora o acaso Criadora?- Me dijo, parecía extrañada con aquella pregunta mía -Perdona, no te entiendo- Dije yo -¿Por lo menos sabes algo sobre los pokémon?- Me preguntó dudosa -¿Sobre los pokémon? Claro! ¿Qué no ves a mi buneary?- Le reclamé -¿Entonces? ¿Qué clase de entrenadora eres?- Preguntó -Ah, te entiendo! Soy una persona normal, no soy nada, simplemente no soy ninguna de esas, soy especial, y como te habéis dado cuenta , también soy muy torpe, y demasiado olvidadiza, simplemente así soy- Dije yo -No importa, ya me había dado cuenta, pero aun así me pareces buena persona- Me dijo amablemente -Bien, una pregunta ¿A dónde te diriges?- Le pregunte -Yo voy a Ciudad Gres- Me dijo -¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Le pregunte apenada -Haha! Claro que si, me encantaría!- Me dijo con voz decidida -Bien! Vamos por nuestra aventura!- Dije yo -Si!- Exclamó Al final de esto, desperté. Todo era un sueño, pero parecía tan real que me había dejado con la intriga de saber que buenas aventuras hubiera hecho con esta compañera. Salí de casa a tomar aire fresco junto con mi gato “Pie” nos dirigimos a unos árboles, eran muy parecidos a los del sueño, se oyó un ruido detrás de aquellos árboles, no tarde en asomarme, cuando… Bueno esto es todo Ger, espero que te haya gustado =) ''Nota: -1'' ''Penalización por faltas ortográficas: -5 (Caminé, Hablé, Exclamó, Oshawott, Buneary, Qué, Tú, Aún, Pregunté, Ésta)'' Observaciones: No me gustó como quedó. Cargabas de información los diálogos, no siempre tienen que llevar escrito "Dijo" "Pregunté" "Exclamó" al final. Reiteraste muchas palabras, debes sustituir más con sinónimos. También noté que hay ciertos errores de puntuación, debes cuidar eso. El final quedó medio mal; entendí que intentaste dejar con intriga al lector, pero parece más como que estuviera inconclusa la escritura. '' Tarea de Yen Era una mañana, en un gran parque de colores vivos y alegres, donde las mariposas revoloteaban,las cabras belaban y las nubes parecian algodón de azúcar. Yo iba paseando mirando hacia el cielo, cuando, de repente, una niña de unos trece o doce años se tropezó conmigo, esa chica tenia el pelo color chocolate, muy largo, y sus ojos dorados brillaban como estrellas en la noche, llevaba un traje como escolar pero mas moderno color azul como el cielo, y una flor que parecia ser una margarita como pasador, pero en ese momento, me agaché y decidí hablarle tímidamente: -Hola - ''Le hablé con un tono amigable y preocupada. -¡Auch! - Gritó ella, su voz era muy linda e infantil,parecia de unos 9 años debido a su tono. -Siento haberme puesto en medio, ¿estás bien? - Le pregunté angustiada por si acaso. -¡¡Nyaaaa!! no pasa nada estoy bien - Dijo ella infantilmente mientras se levantaba de un gran salto enérgico. -Encantada, mi nombre es... - Dije alegremente extendiéndole la mano. -!Waaa¡ pero si se quién eres - Dijo ella interrumpiendo mi frase y señalándome. -Pero si ni te conozco - Dije asombrada. -Me llamo Ami Ichigawa, encantada, como sabrás, yo soy tú - Respondió ésta en tono infantil y alegre. -Yo soy Yenthamí, pero me puedes llamar Yen... !Oye¡ - dije un poco alterada- ¿Como que tú eres yo?. -Pues por que tú me creastes, nací de tu imaginación - Respondió ésta, mirando hacia su flor de color cyan preciosa. -Pero, pero... - Respondí tartamudeando como consecuencia de no entender nada. ''-''Te explico, estás en el mundo de Piruletalandia, en la calle de caramelo, la avenida mazapán en la casa de chocolate - Contestó la chica con un tono como se segura de si misma, aunque sus palabras me resultaron irreales. ''-''Pero, - Mirando hacia alrededor - ¿esto no era un prado ahora mismo? - Pregunté yo asombrada. De repente, de la nada, sale una aplanadora amarilla que viene directa hacia mí. - !Aaa¡ - Gritó Ami a la vez que se convertía en cabra y se alejaba corriendo. En ese momento la aplanadora se dirigía unicamente hacia mí, como con el fín de aplastarme. ''- No puede ser - ''dije asustada-, !Aaa¡'' - grité mientras escapaba de la aplanadora y caía por un barranco inmenso lleno de tuneras.'' En ese instante justo cuando pensaba que caía en el fondo, me desperté en el suelo de mi habitación, todo ese tiempo había estado soñando, como consecuencia de beber café a esas horas, miré hacia el despertador, !eran las 6 de la mañana¡, en ese instante me levanté rapidamente a vestirme para irme al colegio. '''''The End Nota: '''0,5 ''Penalización por faltas ortográficas:' -3,5 (Más, Parecían, Cómo, Creaste, Únicamente, Fin, Rápidamente) ''Observaciones: No está del todo mal pero no me gustó. Las situaciones suceden muy rápido, no das tiempo al lector de asimilar hechos y situaciones. Cargas mucho a los diálogos, en todos escribes "Dije", "Dijo", "Exclamó", etc. y eso no siempre tiene que ir. Usa más sinónimos para describir a los personajes, no los nombres tanto directamente por el nombre. Cambiaste los signos de ¡! de lugar, queda desprolijo al leer pero bueno. También hubieron ciertos errores de puntuación. '' Tarea de Toto Era una tarde como otra cualquiera,yo,como hacia siempre sobre esa hora me encontraba dando un paseo por la zona montañosa de mi barrio,para despejarme después de mi siesta.Me sorprendí al ver a un joven chico vestido de negro,con una gorra a juego y todo combatiendo junto con un pequeño monstruito parecido a un pequeño cocodrilo de color azul contra una especie de rata amarilla.Curioso me acerqué a el después de que atrapara al ratón en una especie de esfera de color roja y azul. -Perdona pero...¿Tú quién eres? Vengo mucho por aquí y jamás te había visto. -Me llamo Shadow.-Dijo con cierto tono de apatía sin dirigirme la mirada- -¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? Verás...Esos monstruos de antes...¿Eran Pokémon? -¿Tú que crees?¿Qué tipo de persona no conoce los Pokémon?-Contestó extrañado- -No,es que nunca había visto uno...¡Pensaba que no existían! -¿Cómo que no existen?¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo? -No...Yo creía que solo eran personajes de un anime...-Dije en en un bajo tono- -Quizás...¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? Completo a ser posible.-Exigió el misterioso chico- -Claro...Me llamo Carlos Robles Navarro... -No puede ser...Carlos...Yo soy tú en el Mundo Pokémon,de alguna manera he viajado al mundo normal. -¿¡ENSERIO!? -Exclame incrédulo- No puedo creer algo así...¿En serio el mundo de los Pokémon es real? -Es cien por cien real,te lo aseguro. -Si tú lo dices...Bueno,cambiando un poco de tema ¿Tienes idea de como has llegado aquí? -Le pregunté- -Puede que haya sido el Equipo Plasma y que además hayan traído a otras personas o Pokémon. -Ya veo...¿Crees que podrás volver a tu mundo? -No lo sé... -Bueno,si quieres puedo ayudarte...Tengo ciertos conocimientos sobre tu mundo gracias a los videojuegos. -Le ofrecí amablemente- -La verdad,no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda. -¡Pues entonces no se hable mas! Fin... ''Nota: 6,5'' Penalización por faltas ortográficas: '-1,5 (En serio, Hacía, Él)'' ''Observaciones:' Me gustó como te quedó, no recargaste diálogos y a pesar de que no corregí descripciones, me gustó como la hiciste. En ciertos puntos hay errores de puntuación pero dentro de todo está bien. Otra cosa es que siento que el diálogo fue muy libre, que hablan muy sueltamente, y eso me gustó. Tarea de Ghost Era un día nublado, me había sentado en una banca del parque para respirar el helado aire del invierno. Yo: ¡Que buen aire! ???: Y que lo digas Yo: (mira hacia el lado) ¿Quién eres tú? Ghunter: Soy Ghunter Blacksense, ¿se podría saber quién eres? Yo: Mi nombre es Dufftin, oye, se te ve bien esa chaqueta de cuero. Ghunter: *se acomoda su bufanda* Gracias, a ti esa capucha se te ve genial. Yo: Oye, ¿eres ninja? Ghunter:¡Pues claro!¿un choque de rasengan? Yo: 1,2… Ghunter: ¡3! De nuestras manos salió una energía azul que formo una esfera y chocamos esas extrañas bolas, una explosión daño las cercanías, pero no era nada grave. Ghunter: ¡Eres impresionante!¿una canción? Yo: ¡Claro! Ghunter y Yo: (Cantan por horas y horas) Ya se había vuelto de noche, la oscuridad y la luz de las luciernagás era simplemente hermoso. Ghunter: Eres impresionante, podríamos ser mejores amigos por siempre. Yo: ¡Y si que por siempre! Ghunter: Pero… Yo: ¿Pero qué? Ghunter: (vacila, luego pausa y vuelve a hablar) …No soy humano. Yo:¿¡QUÉ!? Ghunter: Yo soy de otra dimensión, soy un tú alterno. Yo: Eres como yo siempre quise ser.… Genial, bien vestido, divertido ¡y más! Ghunter: Pero ya lo eres y me lo haz demostrado. Yo: …. Ghunter: Es hora de irme Yo: Ghunter..siempre seremos amigos Ghunter: ¡Claro que sí! (señala un rincón y se crea un portal) Adiós (se va por el portal) Yo: Adiós…Ghunter. Nota: '''3,5 ''Penalización por faltas ortográficas:' 0,5 (Luciérnagas) ''Observaciones: No me gustó que escribieras como un Guión de teatro; Estás en un curso de narración y es como tal que debes escribir. Tampoco que hayas escrito las acciones de igual forma. Las acciones que hacen y decisiones que toman son muy rápidas y no dan tiempo de asimilar una cosa y otra además de que es muy enrredador. Directamente, no hiciste diálogos.'' Tarea de Neru Era un día de verano de estos que hace una calor terrible. Yo estaba tumbada en el cesped de mi jardín observando las nubes, cuando de repente una sombra humana se poyectó ante mí tapándome la luz del Sol. Me di la vuelta para ver quien era, y me sorprendí al ver que era una chica de unos 16 años con unos rasgos físicos un tanto comunes a los míos. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté -¡Este es mi jardín! La joven no dijo nada y comenzó a reirse. -¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?- -¡Que sepas que estás en una propiedad privada!- Le dije bruscamente. -¿Y?- Contestó ella -¿Cómo que y?- Protesté -¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CASA!!! -¿Por qué te engañas a tí misma diciendo que no existen si es que existen?- Dijo con una voz misteriosa. -¿No existen pero existen?- Pregunté curiosa -Explícate por favor- -Los pokémon existen, y con ellos todo su mundo- Dijo mientras sacaba una Pokéball de su bolsillo. -Co-co ¿¿¿Cómo???- - Eso es imposible..., fijo que es una Pokéball de juguete que se venden por las tiendas. -¿Seguro?- Dijo accionando la Pokéball de la cual salió un Speon -¡No puede ser!- Dije alucinada acariciando al Speon. -¡Fijo que estoy soñando!- -No no lo estás- Dijo ella con seriedad. -El mundo Pokémon existe y tú formas parte de el- -Un momento... Dime como te llamas y quien eres- Le dije -Me llamo Neru- dijo -Y quien soy lla no te lo puedo decir- De repente sin que yo pudiera decir nada me cogió de la mano y me llevó a una puerta mágica a otro mundo.... el mundo Pokémon. ~~¿FIN?~~ Espero sacar más nota que en el anterior n.nu Firma: Archivo:300_skitty.gifLos amigos... ¡Son valiosos para mí! 18:57 1 jun 2012 (UTC)Archivo:301_delcatty.gif Nota: '''1,5 ''Penalización por faltas ortográficas:' -3,5 (Un, Dí, Césped, Reírse, Espeon, Yo, Él) Observaciones: '''Creo que no está tan mal pero tienes que corregir muchas cosas. Cargas mucho los diálogos, deberías dejar algunos sin poner nada ya que se puede deducir quien es que habla por la información que dice. También deberías reemplazar tanto “Dijo”, “Dije”, etc. Por sinónimos que te den a entender quien es que habla ¿Entiendes? En otra parte, noté como que tú dices “fijo que…”, no es que esté mal dicha la expresión, seguramente es de donde vives pero no creo que quede muy…educado -por decirle de algún modo- para una escritura. Tarea de Juano Era un día perfecto. Estaba caminando por la costa, en donde se veia como fulguraba el mar, iba y venia, el sol brillaba más que nunca, y yo, me iba a subir a un arbol, como acostumbro hacer todas las tardes, para ver el hermoso atardecer Juan: -Jugando en un arbol- ¿Que es eso? -Se da la vuelta y se cae al suelo- ???: ¡despierta! -Abriendo los ojos lentamente- ¿Donde estoy?- Dijé yo, confundido. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el chico que me hablaba llevaba puesta una campera azul marino, pantalon negro y calzado marron, tenia el pelo castaño claro, y tenía aproximadamente unos 13 años. -¿En una cabaña? Aqui vivo yo. Te encontre desmayado en el medio de la nada, iba con mi Cyndaquil al bosque para entrenar y te vi, alli, abajo de un arbol.- Contesto el joven extraño -No recuerdo nada... ¡Espera! ¿¡Acabas de decir Cyndaquil!?- Exlamé yo, extrañado. -Sí, ¿porque?- Dijo él. -Es un Pokémon, nunca he visto uno...- Conteste, mirando hacia abajo con timidez. -¿En donde vives? -Dijo soltando una carcajada- -Bueno... ¿Como te llamas?- Le preguntó -Juan, me llamo Juan...- Contesté -¡Pero que coincidencia! Yo también me llamo Juan.- Dijo sorprendido. -Te pareces a mi... ¿Cuantos años tienes?- -Tengo 13 años.- Me contestó -Igual que yo... deben ser coincidencias...- Dijo con un tono bajo- Bueno, ¿Que hago ahora?- exclamé -No sé, ahora mismo me iba a entrenar, todo esto me distrajo de mi practica ¿Quieres venir?- Me pregntó con un tono alegre -¡Claro!- -Sigueme.- Me dijo, Abriendo la puerta -En un descampado donde no habia nada ni nadie, El Oc de Juan saco a Cyndaquil para entrenar- -Sentado viendo todo- ¿Y... tienes algun otro pokémon?- Le pregunte, mientras obserbava la practica. - Claro! Sal, Charizard!- Dijo sacando una Pokéball y extendiendo su brazo -Se sube a Charizard- Un charizard! -Dijo mientras lo miraba- -Cuidado!- Dijo un poco preocupado por mí. -Charizard no me hara daño! -Lo acaricia y charizard lo lleva amablemente hacia un arbol- -Subiré este árbol y vere el paisaje -Dijo, subiendose a una rama muy alta- -Ten cuidado!- Me dijo, mientras seguia entrenando. -Ve a un taillow cruzar- que bien! -Se da vuelta y se cae denuevo- En un pestañeó, volvio todo a su lugar, Juan, estaba devuelta en ese viejo arbol, en el que comenzó su pequeña aventura. -En su casa denuevo- -Que raro... ahora recuerdo todo... fue como si el charizard quisiese que volviera...- ''Nota:' -5,5 Penalización por faltas ortográficas: '-8,5 (Veía, Árbol, Dije, Pantalón, Marrón, Aquí, Encontré, Allí, Sígueme, Había, Algún, Observaba, Hará, Veré, Subiéndose, Seguía, Volvió)'' ''Observaciones: 'No me gustó que al principio empezaste como Guión de teatro y luego seguiste escribiendo igual solo que sin poner los nombres de los personajes. Estás en un curso de narración, quiero que escribas como tal. Hiciste lo mismo que otro; Una persona cuando ve a otra, no empieza a describirlo todo junto, debes cuidar eso cuando narras en primera persona. También está mal en algunas partes la puntuación. Cambiaste la forma de narración en ciertas partes, y nombraste "el OC de Juan", se supone que no se diga que es tu OC; puede ser tu de otra dimensión, una creación que salga en un sueño y todo lo que quieras, pero no digas directamente que es tu OC. Categoría:Tutoría de Pokeespectaculos